Gray Hour
|ratings = 1.5/5 |IGN = 7/10 |AV Club = B}} "Gray Hour" is the 4th episode of Dollhouse. It was written by show-runners Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain, and directed by Rod Hardy. It aired on March 6th, 2009. Plot Echo’s stint as a midwife doesn’t prove as laborious as when she becomes a master thief, Taffy. During the engagement - a heist targeting a piece of the Parthenon - Echo gets wiped remotely and locked into the vault she and her group were stealing from. Adelle DeWitt tries to help her, by imprinting Sierra with the same Taffy imprint, but Echo has to escape on her own. Meanwhile, Agent Ballard gives Lubov an ultimatum, and DeWitt ups Topher's security clearance, since he guessed (probably correctly) that Alpha - presumed dead by the Dollhouse staff - was behind the remote wipe in the vault. Engagements Cast Main cast *Eliza Dushku as Echo/Taffy *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Ballard *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink *Enver Gjokaj as Victor/Anton Lubov *Dichen Lachman as Sierra/Taffy *and Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt Recurring roles *Amy Acker as Claire Saunders *Reed Diamond as Laurence Dominic *Liza Lapira as Ivy Guest starring *Mark Ivanir as Cyril *Anson Mount as Vitas *Toby Leonard Moore as Walton *Kevin Will as Gerry *Sarah McElligott as Nancy *Andrew Bowen as Scott *Tony Amendola as Atalo Diakos Background Information Production "Gray Hour" was the third episode produced, with production going from August 18th 2008 to September 4th. After "Gray Hour" production went into a hiatus to focus on future scripts. Reception First reviews of the episode said it "worked very well as a stand-alone and you could clearly see how the ongoing storyline was going to play second fiddle to the Personality Of the Week strands" and that "there is a lot of stuff going on and while the balance amongst elements is good, the sheer volume of information is staggering". Cast & Crew Mark Ivanir, a guest star playing Cyril on this episode, said that "the premise of the episode is exciting, I think it was very well written." Critics Ratings "Gray Hour" reached 3.572 million viewers, a 2.2/4 Rating/Share, a 1.51/5 Rating/Share in the 18-49 demographic and a 1.7/5 Rating/Share in the 25-54 demographic. 68.18% of the audience was in the 18-49 demographic. The episode was watched by 3.017 million viewers Live, 3.582 million viewers Live+SD and 4.625 million viewers Live+7. Including 7 days of DVR viewing showed an increase from 1.51 to 2.11 in the demo (a jump by 39.7%). Overall "Gray Hour" had 1.608 million DVR viewers. 34.8% of all viewings of "Gray Hour" happened via DVR, that's the third greatest percentage of DVR viewing for broadcast TV shows of that week. The quarter-hour breakdown: Trivia *Topher refers to Stephen King's 'Carrie' with the line "That could lead to a coma state, or it could turn her into Carrie at the prom." *Lubov's full name is revealed in this episode, with prior and future references simply being "Lubov" Music *'Treat Em Well' by The Sylvias' plays while Echo is a midwife. *'All Over Me' by Lara D. plays while Echo is playing escort. *The episode closes on Sia's cover of The Pretenders' "I Go to Sleep" as Echo swims and showers. Promotional Photos Image:Promo-grayhour-01.jpg Image:Promo-grayhour-02.jpg Image:Promo-grayhour-03.jpg Image:Promo-grayhour-04.jpg Image:Promo-grayhour-05.jpg Notes & references External links *"Gray Hour" at the Official Dollhouse Wiki *"Gray Hour" at TV.com *"Gray Hour" at IMDb 04